The Lost Generation
by SeraphimKnightZT
Summary: The Princess Luna is restored, Discord is defeated and reformed and the Crystal Empire is freed. All the damage that from 1,000 years ago, has been undone. But there is one thing that has been bothering Luna and Celestia, a generation of Equestrians, that vanished. Now, after centuries of waiting, the time for thier return, has arrived...


_Howdy everypony, I'm RionZT, or now, SeraphimKnightZT. This here is a joint fanfiction in production by ValkyrieKnightX7 and I. We both will be keeping our individual stories and accounts though, so no worries. This account is serving as a central hub for any of our collaborative efforts. Moving along, though._

_I, or we, rather, hope you enjoy this chapter/prologue. Please do leave a review, constructive criticism and suggestions are always welcome. _

**Disclaimer: We do not own any of the My Little Pony franchise. Friendship is Magic was created by Lauren Faust, and the franchise as a whole is (c) Hasbro. This story's intent is nothing more to entertain fans such as myself. We seek no financial gain of any sort through this story. Thank you.**

**~~xx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

A dark-brown haired boy stepped out of the bathroom, a towel draped around his neck. The boy yawned, stretching his arms. His light brown eyes narrowed in a bored expression. The boy was tall and slim, his hair extended a little more than halfway down the back of his neck, and his bangs hung just above his eyes, curling outward slightly. He was about seventeen years old, and was a junior in high school. It was a cold Friday in January. In fact, it was the twenty-seventh. A very special day for the boy indeed. For a few moments, the boy stood just outside the bathroom, before realizing he was staring off into space. Regaining his composure, the teen descended the stairs to his bedroom. The bedroom was quite a mess. Papers from his old classes were all over the place, his desk was a clutter fest of all sorts of things. Shirts lay on the floor here and there, thrown from the laundry baskets when his younger siblings invaded his room during his times of absence. The boy sighed. He looked around his room, as if it were to suddenly become completely different within a span of five minutes. Satisfied with his inspection, he walked over to his desk. He sat on his metal folding chair and eyed his desktop computer that took most of the desk's surface area. The boy fiddled with the missing keyboard keys for a few moments, before starting up his computer. He sat back and yawned again, closing his eyes as his PC slowly booted up. After fidgeting with programs that opened automatically upon start-up, the boy signed into the instant messaging program he always used. The Windows Live Messenger window popped up, and the boy quickly typed in his password. As soon as he signed in, he noticed that he had an e-mail. He quickly clicked on the button which would open a browser window to his inbox. The boy figured it was more than likely some useless spam mail or an e-mail from XBOX with new downloadable content for a game he didn't even have. He was quite surprised to find it was from somebody he knew. He clicked on the e-mail, quickly reading its contents.

_Glen, I'm coming over in about half an hour. Meet me outside, okay? Oh, and happy birthday!_

_-Celia_

The boy smiled as he read the e-mail. He closed all of his open windows and turned off his monitor.

"Alrighty then," the boy named Glen said, stretching once more. "Guess I'm going outside."

A half-hour later, Glen was standing outside in the snow, wearing everyday blue jeans, a black shirt and a gray hoodie. He had the hood up, of course, it was pretty freezing outside. He glanced briefly at the digital watch he now wore on his wrist.

"Not like her to run late. Wonder what's keeping her..." Glen muttered. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw green. He turned around to find a green-haired girl strolling toward him. Her bright blue eyes shone with excitement. The girl came bounding towards Glen as soon as he looked at her.

"Hey, Cecelia, don't run, there's i-" Glen didn't get to finish his warning, as at that moment, the girl slipped, losing her balance after skidding across a sheet of ice. She came sliding right towards Glen. He sighed, knowing exactly what was about to happen next. In a split second, the girl collided with Glen and knocked them both into the snow. For a moment, they lied beside one another, staring at the sky. Then, they both broke out into a fit of laughter. They sat up, ignoring their now freezing and wet clothes.

"Sorry about that," the girl said.

"It's no big deal, Celia," Glen replied. "Should have warned you earlier."

Celia shrugged.

"Anyway, happy seventeenth birthday!" Celia shouted. She offered him a small, plainly wrapped box.

"You didn't have to get me anything, you know," Glen said.

"Yeah, I know I didn't. I just wanted to," Celia stated.

Glen couldn't help but chuckle as he accepted the gift.

"Well thanks, Celia."

"No problem! Now go on, open it!"

"Alright, alright!"

Glen carefully opened the wrapping, figuring it could be saved for something else. He stared at the small brown box, before stripping the tape off. Opening the box, he found whatever it was that was inside was covered with a lot of bubble wrap. He gave Cecelia a somewhat annoyed expression. Cecelia simply laughed, which Glen soon joined in on. He carefully removed the bubble wrap shell, emptying its contents into his open palm. He blinked a couple times, realizing what she had given him.

"Cecelia, I'm glad you offered, but I just can't accept this," Glen said, shaking his head.

"No, I want you to have it," Cecelia replied, putting on her best pouting face.

Glen groaned. He hated that face, she always had a way of getting him to do what she wanted.

"Fine," Glen groaned.

"Yay!" Cecelia exclaimed.

Glen looked down at the gift Cecelia had so generously given him. It was a necklace. It was in the shape of a sword, and a bright, beautiful sapphire was engraved in the middle. The chain was a somewhat bland silver, not reflective of the beauty of the object it supported. Glen was quick to fasten the necklace around his neck, holding it in his hands once again.

Cecelia let out a soft giggle.

"What's so funny?" Glen asked.

"It looks good on you," Cecelia said.

"Bah, shut up," Glen responded.

The two sighed, staring straight forward. There was silence for quite some time. The two did not move. They stared straight ahead, as if something would happen if they looked away.

"Thanks, Cecelia." Glen said, not looking away.

"Don't mention it, Glen," she replied, not altering her focus either.

"Well," she continued. "I should get going. It's getting a lot colder. I'll probably be able to visit next week. Kay?"

Glen broke his stare. He just nodded.

"Yeah," he said. "See ya next weekend."

Cecelia waved goodbye, and promptly left. Glen sat in the snow a few moments longer, before trudging indoors and changing out of his damp clothing.

Later that night, as Glen was getting ready for bed, his mind wandered back to when he first met that green-haired girl. Her appearance was certainly different. He'd never met anyone with green hair before. She'd always insisted the color was natural, but no one believed her. At first, Glen didn't even like her. He assumed she was like most of the other girls that attended his school. Most of them were extremely self-centered and rude, always talking about people behind their back and making insults to people who were put into social groups and those they thought were physically unattractive. Glen fell into the latter, and faced insults himself. Usually, he ignored them, their insults were more of a pet peeve than an actual insult. They were extremely generic and certainly not very hurtful. They would repeat the same insults so many times, he eventually got bored. He actually started hoping they'd come up with something new. They never really did. Anything 'new' one person said to him, another had already uttered it a day or more prior. However, one day during lunch, the usual routine of ignoring the ignorant insults that lacked any kind of foundation was disrupted. Cecelia was seated behind one of the girls that usually tormented him. As the girl dished out her insults, Glen only rolled his eyes. Same old, same old. Glen was about to go back to finishing his lunch when the girl said something particularly rude. Apparently, she had taken notice to the drawing in his notebook he left on the table, a doodle he was showing to his friends. It was of a pink pony with an equally pink mane and tail. The pony had cyan-colored eyes, and the mane was extremely poofy. It was a character from a show which Glen liked very much. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. The character's name was Pinkie Pie, and she was Glen's favorite pony, because she was the one Glen had the most things in common with. Their personalities matched up quite nicely. The girl took notice of this drawing, and decided to bring up a foundation-less stereotype to label him with.

"Wow man, you so gay dude," the girl said, her words slurring a bit.

Glen's eye twitched slightly at the comment. Not only was it a completely incorrect statement, it was also extremely rude. Glen wasn't about to put up with that. That was the last straw. He was about to give the jerk a piece of his mind when Cecelia stood up.

"Hey!" she shouted.

The girl who delivered the insult turned.

"You talkin to me?" she said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you. You know, that wasn't very nice," Cecelia replied.

"So?"

"So, how do you know if he is or not? Who are you to determine his orientation based on a drawing? It's not your right to label him, or anyone else for that matter, based on their interests, because I know you know absolutely nothing about this person." Cecelia said.

The other girl was about to reply, but Cecelia pushed on.

"Oh, and by the way, before you start insulting others based on their looks, if I were you, I would consider getting some exercise so you can shave off some extra weight from your fat a-"

Cecelia was interrupted by the girl suddenly standing up. She was pretty big, like Cecelia was about to make clear.

"You better shut up, you stupid little w-"

The girl never got to finish her last insult. The room went silent. For a chubby girl, she sure went flying. Glen's jaw dropped when he saw Cecelia punch her. Right in the face, too. Launched her a good foot away from her original standing position. It was safe to say she would feel that in the morning. Almost immediately, several teachers swarmed the location, quickly helping the other girl to her feet and the nurse's office. The remaining teachers escorted Cecelia to the main office. In the end, they both were suspended. Cecelia for hitting the girl, and the girl herself for provocation.

As Glen's flashback on the day closed, he actually found himself grateful to the girl who insulted him. Granted, he didn't feel sorry for her, she kind of deserved what she got, and it could have been worse, but still. If it weren't for that, Glen and Cecelia likely would not have become friends. Glen smiled as he set the necklace he was given on his bedside table. Afterward, he flopped lazily onto his mattress, quickly falling asleep. He didn't notice the necklace begin to glow brightly, or the flash it emitted. However, before he did drift off, he heard a familiar voice calling to him.

"_Welcome home."_

**4 Months Later...**

It was a cold winter night in Oakvale, Pennsylvania. A light, gentle snow was falling from the dark, cloudy skies above. The town was dark, no lights on save for the street lamps that dotted the roads. Almost everyone was inside where it was warm. All except a lone man walking the streets. He had to be in his early twenties. He was puffing on a cigar with his headphones blaring music into his ears. Despite it being 48 degrees out, he wore very unfitting clothing for the current weather. He wore only his favorite hoodie, a black ballcap, jeans, and a pair of tan boots. He should've been freezing right now, if it were not for the belly full of alchohol that he had recently consumed. Fortunately, he was not shambling and looked to be somewhat sober. The young man didn't seem like he was entirely sure where he was going. It was like he was looking for a purpose. Deep inside the young man's heart, he felt alone. Not alone like he was now, but a different kind of loneliness. The young man stopped walking when he reached a cul-de-sac. At the end of the cul-de-sac was a metal foot bridge that crossed a frozen river. The young man finished what was left of his cigar, snuffed it out, then tossed it into a nearby trash can. He placed his hands in his pockets, proceeded across the cul-de-sac and walked onto the foot bridge. The bridge extended a good length across the wide river. By now the snow was starting to get heavy and the wind began howling.

The young man pulled his hood over his head and proceeded across the bridge with the cold air stinging his face. His breath was like mist as it escaped his mouth. He started to pick up his pace across the bridge, when he noticed a young man who looked to be in his late teens. His face was obscured by the darkness of night, and as the teenager was wearing a black hoodie, it only helped in hiding his features. The boy cleared his throat as he withdrew his hands from his pockets, breathing warmth into them as he rubbed them together. The boy turned slightly to face the young man. A smirk crossed the boy's lips as he opened his mouth and spoke in a sly tone.

"Hey, Alec," he said. "It's been a while."

The young man froze in his tracks. He had heard this voice before, but not for a long time. He could not believe who was standing right in front of him.

"Glen?" Alec asked as he stared on in disbelief. "Is that you?"

The boy smirked once more as he simply shrugged his shoulders.

"I dunno, is it?" he said is a sarcastic tone.

"I seriously need to stop drinking," said Alec. "There is no way in hell that you're here."

"Last I checked, alcohol didn't cause hallucinations...So unless you've been on something you haven't told me about, yeah, it's me," said the boy flatly.

"You know I can't afford to take drugs." said Alec. "After all, you know what kind of work I do. And besides, you know how much I hate drugs."

"Well then, obviously it's me, then," Glen replied.

"Ok, well, cool then." said Alec. "But how did you get here and how did you know where to find me?"

"I didn't, actually. Mere coincidence," Glen said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I never got the chance to tell you I moved back to PA." said Alec, suspicious. "After all, you did go missing for about a month before I could tell you. What happened to you?"

"Let's just say...I went on vacation," he replied in an awkward tone that only further increased Alec's suspicion.

"What kind of vaction involves you disappearing from the face of the earth?" replied Alec in an agitated tone. "You take me as a fool? What really happened, Glen?"

"Well, you see," Glen began as he began moving his hands around in over-dramatic gestures. "I went on a space-time adventure with Dr. Who!"

"Bullshit, I know the Doctor doesn't exist. Even if he did there's no way he can travel to our dimension. It's impossible for the TARDIS to jump dimensions, only space and time." Alec said, annoyed.

"Pft, whatever Alec," Glen said as he made a fake pouty face. "Believe whatever you want, but I had one hell of a time."

"I'm sure you did, but you're family was worried sick." Alec replied furiously. "I didn't have such a great time myself. You got to run off with your girlfriend Cecelia while I was forced to move back here to PA. I had to transfer to a new unit and now I got a year long deployment hanging over my head!"

"No you don't," Glen frowned.

"What do you mean I don't? Are you trying to say that you have some scheme to make me go AWOL?"

"Perhaps, Alec Spencer...Perhaps," Glen said in a mock-evil tone, stroking his chin deviously.

"As tempting as that is I can't just go off the grid. I got my prints registered and everything. I will get caught eventually. As much as I hate the Army, I still have my obligations to fullfill to my country. I made an oath to fight all enemies, foriegn and domestic. I can't just disappear willy-nilly like you can." Alec said.

"Prints will be pretty irrelevant. But that's neither here nor there, I need to give you this before I forget," Glen replied.

Glen pulled his hands out of his pockets, withdrawing a ticket and handing it to him. Alec accepted it and wore a look of shock on his face when he saw what it was.

"No way..." said Alec in disbelief.

"Yeah, it's a huge convention in your area. No idea why they named it what they did, though. Kinda weird, but whatever," Glen said as he shrugged. "But anyways, I'm headed back home for now."

"Wait...you live around here now?" said Alec, surprised. "Why don't you stop by my apartment to warm up? It's only a block from here. I haven't had any company in a long time."

"Oh, no," Glen replied. "Still live back in Indiana."

"So your family knows where you are?" said Alec confused.

"Nope!" Glen exclaimed with a random grin. "They have absolutely no idea!"

"You know they're going to be pissed when they find you, right?" Alec asked.

"Eh, don't worry about it," Glen assured him. "I got this."

"I hope so..." said Alec slightly puzzled. "I hope so..."

"Oh yeah, by the way..." Glen began. "Might wanna get your shit together, that convention's in like four days."

"How far is it?" replied Alec.

"Address is on the back," Glen told him as he turned and began walking away.

Alec ran after him, stuffing the ticket in his pocket.

"Wait! I have more questions!" shouted Alec.

"In about four days, I'll have more answers. Gotta run, Alec. I'll catch you later," Glen replied as he disappeared into the cover of trees.

"Damn it..." whispered Alec as he stopped and watched his only friend disappear into the night. He gave up on pursuing him. He was too tired and was starting to get cold. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and began making way for his apartment...


End file.
